1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyewear, and more particularly to eyeglasses having a frame for corrective lenses or for sunglasses that includes interchangeable temple members made from flexible members with interchangeable counterweights at the end of the flexible members to retain the temple members over the ears.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people require eyeglasses with corrective lenses either for reading or for viewing objects at a distance. Conventional eyeglass frames, while quite functional, are often not very attractive. Although the frames may match one outfit, they may not match another, and wearing the same frames day after day may prove monotonous. Unfortunately, conventional eyeglass frames are often rigidly tailored to the particular prescription lenses, so that it becomes difficult or impossible to even wear a different style of temple piece with the same lens frame. Furthermore, as visual acuity changes, a different prescription lens may be required that does not fit into the current lens frames, so that it becomes necessary to replace the entire frame as a unit.
Similar problems exist with respect to sunglasses. Many people who wear sunglasses prefer a different style of frame to suit the outfit, the occasion, or their mood. However, conventional sunglass frames do not permit changing only a part of the frames. It's usually a matter of all or nothing, which can quickly become very expensive.
Consequently, there is a need for eyeglasses, whether for corrective lenses or for sunglasses that provide shade and protection from ultraviolet radiation, that have frames with interchangeable parts in order to change one's appearance while retaining the same lens frames, or for changing the lens frames while retaining the same temple and ear pieces. Thus, eyeglasses solving the aforementioned problems are desired.